


Wed to Darkness

by iiretro_princess



Category: AmateurArtistKaty, Wed to darkness, iiretroPrincess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiretro_princess/pseuds/iiretro_princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My life was pretty normal, had great friends, was dating a rich douche, and even was applying for college. till my mom threw all that down the drain by sacrificing me to hell and giving me away to a demon whose apparently been stalking me my whole life and is, oh yeah, did i mention he's the son of the devil? no? well that's not exactly something id like to bring to a crazy biblical christian Christmas gathering. but i'm stuck with him and now i have to make the most of this eternal nightmare</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wed to Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fictional book that actually isnt a fanfic. soooo yeah... dont know how people are going to react to this yet.

i was never very fond of the taste of cherries. when i was younger my sister and I used to eat them till we got sick but now that she was gone i never really let myself have them and eventually started to hate the taste of them. So having Matt try and feed me cherries was enough to start the gurgle in my stomach which meant ‘you are definitely going to puke if you eat that’ and i wasn't really feeling the whole puking on your soon to be ex boyfriend.

“matt stop. i don't like cherries and you know it. i mean i've told you a million times now.” i shuffled my black converse on the pristine white floor of his kitchen. i had thought about the break up for a long time now. my only reason for being with him is because my mom was so focused on me being with someone who has money and is desperate, then my own taste in men. i looked up at matts puppy like face, maybe like a doberman pug mix but with a giant mole on his cheek. really he wasn't attractive at all, but he was loaded. he’d buy me cutesy shit like pink stuffed animals and pink outfits, usually the outfits were sexy outfits, as if he thinks i'm gonna sleep with him. but this relationship wasn't making me happy and i was NOT going to wear pink frilly underwear and hop on his dick anytime soon no matter how badly he asked for it. besides, ive seen his penis; its smaller then a chalkboard eraser. and he always finds a way to talk about his mom, which is actually where all his money comes from anyways.

i stood up and grabbed my backpack off the chair and slung it over my shoulder.

“where are you going?” matt asked with a foolish ‘don't leave me’ look on his face.

“listen matt, we’re over. it was fun but you couldn't satisfy a pussy or a girl without your money and you’re a serious eyesore. you’re great to be around when you aren’t talking but you constantly flap those lifeless lips like you think silence means a full sermon about your mom”

i turned away and started towards the door and then i heard a chuckle and matt mumbled “whatever, everyone knows you’re a slut, i mean girls who wear nothing but black usually are the biggest whores around” i clenched my fists and spun around fast. he was still sitting in the chair and i quickly eyed a butter knife on the counter and grabbed it, pointing it at his neck.

“ever have your balls cut off by a butterknife? or maybe i should just slice you at the neck? and another thing. what gives you the right to judge me by how i dress. if i did that to you id probably assume your mom dressed you, oh wait, she did.” i pressed the knife into his neck.

“you-you’re crazy! Fucking psycho!” he screamed “you’ll be hearing my m-”

“your mother? as if i'm scared of a rich bag of bones. im sure i can handle her.”

i dropped the knife in front of him and walked out of his house to get into my pickup truck. Checking my phone i noticed i had 13 missed calls and 23 text messages; all from Lucia. what did she want now? i drove off with my music blaring Whore by Get Scared. Driving down mead avenue i looked at the people and noticed something odd. With the speed that i was driving at i could see the peoples creepy smiles and i thought i was hallucinating there eyes were black and watching me. all of them. it must have been lack of sleep.

Pulling into the driveway i could already hear my moms screams. i had just broken up with the ultimate money bags, which was all that she cared about. i got out of my car and walked up the front porch to our suburban style home.  as soon as i opened the door my mom was standing in the front hallway that was carelessly decorated with pictures of other peoples homes.

“Really Amarynth? A fucking butterknife?! you promised me you’d marry this guy. hes loaded and we could have been set!” my mom was screaming at me. Rolling my eyes as i skipped every other step going up the stairs to my room. she continued on and on about how i was a disappointment and how i was nothing like my sisters and that i was the reason dad left in the first place and blah blah blah but i wasn't going to let her babbling rant of lack of funds for my psychotic antics bother me. she actually was the reason dad left because of her satanic rituals and weird “book clubs.”

i swung the door open to my room and smiled at the sight of familiar darkness. my walls were a deep beige color and were covered in posters of bands and movies while words of everything that fueled my frustration stretched from the floor to about half way up the walls. the words were written in black and it looked as though  they were going to swallow the brown-like coloring. tightly locking the door behind me, i flopped myself onto my bed and hugged my scaredy bat. the dark curtains blocked out most of the light in my room and made everything comforting.

                oh so very

                               very

                                       soothing….  

_i could feel myself drifting through the air around me, not quite falling but definitely not staying in one spot. it was like time itself was frozen and  opening my eyes did nothing because everything around me was dark but it didn't scare me, the quiet felt good. was i dreaming? i must be…  just then i felt hands grab at me and pull at me. arm after arm yanking me down farther and farther, i was increasing speed as i fell. just then they all let go and i was dropping, falling deeper into more and more darkness. my breath was catching and i could feel myself panicking. then everything stopped. i felt frozen in place. i couldn't move my arms but i could curl my toes and wiggle my fingers. “Amarynth” A voice called out to me and i looked all around to see if i could find any figure around me. “Amaryn” the voice was closer and i could feel a breath on my neck. A warm pair of arms wrapped around my body and--_

In the Dark by Dev was playing from my phone and i sat up fast and looked over to it. when had i fallen asleep? but that was Lucia’s ringtone. i yawned as i answered the phone with a rough “hello love”

“Where are you, Ryn!? Do you have any idea what time it is? its almost 6pm do you remember what you promised me? you better get your ass over here soon” she was furious and with a good reason to be.

“oh shit. im sorry babe. ill be there soon. i guess i fell asleep at some point”

i had less than half an hour to get dressed and meet her at the mansion for the annual “i'm too rich to help out this charity so im gonna make the middle class and poor do it for me” charity ball for the childrens hospital. i dug through all of my outfits but not a single one was actually good enough to casually wear to this event so i guess its a dress for tonight. i dug through box after box till i found a dress i had stored away because i was never a dress wearing kind of girl but this was actually a pretty cute one. it was a black knee length rockabilly halter dress with a belt for around the waist.

huh… what was i just dreaming about?

After pinning my black hair up, i grabbed my flats and walked out of my bedroom. i was on my way to the front door when i heard strange sounds coming from my moms room. it was like chanting. i walked towards the door and opened it a little to see what was happening when the door swung open and my body started to walk forward on its own. there was a pentagram in the middle of my moms floor, where was her bed? i looked at all the places where furniture should have been as i took the final step. looking down i realized i was in the middle of the circle of hooded people and the pentagram. the floor shook below me as the chant continued. it definitely wasnt a human language.   
“mom?” i asked the hooded figure standing in front of me. it had to be my mom, the hair that was showing from under the hood was my moms blonde curls falling like they always did. but when she lifted her hood off of her head and smiled at me i knew it couldn't have been her. she looked just like her but she was not my mom. her mouth was oozing a black sludge and her eyes looked like they weren't even there.

“oh honey, its okay. You’re going to go where you belong”

something was off. that was my moms voice but it didn't seem like her and where exactly was she sending me? was she sacrificing me the way she did to my sister? that night 5 years ago i witnessed as she prayed a satanic prayer and offered up my sisters soul. i should’ve asked these questions but i couldn't find my words and when i did, my mouth wouldn't open. just then the mother like figure before me picked up a glass bottle and chucked it at my feet. it smashed and the smell of gasoline filled the air. my eyes grew wide as she lit the match.

i heard cracking from below my feet and my mom smiled a crooked, evil smile and said “goodbye.” she through the lit match at my feet and everything went hot. i looked at her and her eyes started returning to normal and then it happened; the floor swallowed me whole. i screamed as hands reached up and grabbed and pulled at my body. i was dragged through the darkness and everything burned. the flesh on my body was tearing and boiling and it hurt with every touch from the hands below that pulled me through it all. _‘hold your breath’_ i heard a males voice in my mind and it felt like something was moving in my head. i felt dizzy and clenched my eyes shut. the burning feeling grew intense and i sucked in a breath of air and held it in. just then i felt my body fall into some kind of water. the hands were still pulling me through like i was weightless. my body was no longer on fire but instead it was like the water was freezing cold. the cold was soothing on the new burns on my body but it froze me out faster then standing in a walk-in freezer without a jacket. i felt like my fingers were going to fall off. then the hands let go and the water was gone and my body started to relax back to the way it was before, only chilled. i fell a few more feet until i stopped. the speed left and i was only drifting now and soon i felt something soft underneath me. it felt like a mound of pillows and when i opened my eyes i was able to see my surroundings.

the room was big but empty and the walls were black with white embroidery covering them. there was a few trophy cases that held different objects like the skull of a foreign creature, a few books and some jewelry. i tried to get out the mound of pillows i was on top of but it was almost like my butt was magnetic to this spot. after several attempts to get free i finally gave up and leaned back in the pile. the ceiling of this room was spotless and shiny with a silver coat of paint. the chandelier looked like a thousand crystals hanging from one tiny string.

just then the door on the far end of the room opened and a man dressed in a butlers outfit walked over to me and held out his hand.

“My lady, everyone is waiting for you.” he spoke with a frail, quiet voice.

“what? what do you mean waiting for me?” i wasn't sure what was happening anymore but i took the old mans hand and it was like i was never stuck in that mound in the first place.

“his lordship awaits you” was all that i got in response. i sighed and reluctantly followed him.

i know every normal kind of gothic girl would gladly follow him through this victorian style beauty of wherever the hell i was. but i wasn't so sure about it myself.. my mom just sent me to what i'm assuming is hell. how was i supposed to react to that? and who exactly is ‘his lordship.’ it was all a little sketchy to me.

walking through the halls of this victorian beauty was cool though. the images on the walls were all heavily religious but each one was a different religion. the walls were burgandy with a deep red trim. Every now and then we’d pass an expensive looking decorations to break up the emptiness of the halls. we stopped in front of two large doors where it sounded like waltzing music was coming from. _if only i could waltz out of here._ i thought. but the old butler turned to me and handed me a small thin box.

“you’ll need to wear this once you go inside.”

i opened the box and inside was a beautiful black lace half mask. putting it on i realized it was a bit too big for my face but that didn't stop me. it was gorgeous and i was fully prepared to face whoever this ‘lordship’ was, knowing that maybe at least half of my face would be a secret from this person.

The old butler opened the door for me and as i walked inside the room i could see almost a hundred people dancing and mingling. little kids ran across the grounds chasing each other, woman stood around and talked like chickens with too much to say to each other and men sat at tables eating food and laughing. this was not my kind of party. i didnt want to be here, almost as much as i didn't want to go to that fundraiser that lucia wanted me to go to. the butler man led me through the crowd making sure to part them like the red sea. at the center of the room i was met by a tall male in a white tuxedo.

“i've got her from here Reginald, thank you.” he spoke with a smooth but very masculine voice.

“Alright, young lord. Should you need anything you know how to reach me.” the butler gave a low bow and walked away quickly.

i looked up at him, unsure how to react to all of this.

“please Amarynth. Wont you dance with me?” he gave me a warm smile and took my hand in his and slipped his other around my waist as we slowly danced together.

“how is it you know my name and i don't know yours?” the question was simple. he shouldn't know my name if i've never met him.

Ignoring my question he smiled and lead the dance along with the others. every now and again i'd slip up but he acted as though it didn't phase him or the dance itself. i felt so out of place. looking around at all the ball gowns and as we danced around the room i felt like all eyes were on me. i was an outsider to these people and that wasn't something i knew but more along the lines of felt. taking in a deep breath i finally got the courage to look up at him and really take in his appearance.

He was about a foot taller than me, me being only 5’5”, his blonde hair was shaved at the sides and he looked like he was wearing professionally done fake horns. his eyes were hidden by the mesh on his mask and he had a strong chin line that if you followed them up they would lead you to beautiful cheekbones that almost screamed royalty. his nose tipped upwards a little bit in front and his lips were thin yet so tempting to kiss. _‘i bet he gets all the girls he wants’_ i thought to myself and to my surprise those lips curled up into a gorgeous smile as he looked as though he was holding back a laugh. He looked at me and instantly i looked away but i felt his arm on my waist grab at my hip lightly.

as the music ended people started to leave the room. i watched as they left while this ‘young lord’ was holding onto my arm tightly.

“where are they all going?” i asked him, not really expecting him to answer since he wouldn't talk to me the whole time i was here.

“To the ceremony” his voice was sweet and smooth like honey. for some reason i wanted to hear him say more words. _‘talk to me more’_ i was whispering that repeatedly in my mind and hoping somehow he’d catch on. but instead i cleared my throat and asked “what ceremony”

                                        he looked me dead in the eyes and said. “why, our wedding of course.”

****  
  



End file.
